Alone
by lmncake
Summary: I'm broken, alone, and in pain. Someone please come and save me from all of this. I can't stand this any longer.
1. 1 Introduction

Alone

_-Angel's POV-_

This is hell. It is totally TORTURE! Someone please save me from my extremely annoying alarm clock! My butler, Michael, pulls of my blanket and announces, "It is morning now milady, breakfast shall be brought to you in a moment and you still need to get ready for your new school." "No really?! I never knew that I had to go to school and learn crap!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I can see a tick mark appearing on his forehead. Giggling, I climbed of my bed and ran to my luxurious bathroom. He is the only person that can see my true side. The rest of the world can only see me as cold, heartless, and emotionless. Because of that night, those people that made my life shatter into pieces. Happy days into dark ones, happiness into pain and sadness. I have long forgotten how to smile a true smile, how to laugh with all my heart. My father and mother is now gone, buried in the deepest depths of Earth. Now, I'm living all alone in this cold, empty mansion. I learned how to manage my family's business (with help from Michael, of course). Now that I think about it, he has been in most of my life time. Never aging, he always seems to be in early twenties. So unfair. _Knock. Knock. _"Mistress, are you ready?" he called out. _Speak of the devil…._

We arrived at a huge, pink building. This is where I'm going to go?! Muttering under my breath, I stepped of my limousine and waved bye to Michael. As I turned around, there was a blond guy looking at me with his violet eyes… creepy. "Why hello my princess," he twirled my around and then stared straight into mines… again… "Just looking in your eyes make my days shine so much more." "Really?! 'Cause looking into your eyes certainly doesn't make my day shine." In the corner of my eyes, I can see two guys that look exactly the same with orange hair, laughing their head off. Sighing, I walked off to my classroom. When I walked in, the sensei told me to introduce myself. Great… "My name is Angel Suzukimi. Please take care of me." I said in a monotone voice. I saw a seat in the corner of the room and immediately sat there. Just when the sensei started the lesson, I dozed off.

_-"Where are you going little girl? We're not going to hurt you. Come out and play with us. We have candy, toys, and guess what? Your mommy!" the men called out. My lungs are running out of air, my body begging me to stop and rest. Looking back, I can see the men brutally stabbing my mom. Then, it was my dad's turn. Not looking where I was going, I tripped and fell. I felt arms grabbing me, pulling me up by my hair. "Looks like we got her boys." One of the men said. Pinning me to the ground, he said, "This is going to be extremely fun and pleasurable." I can see his yellow stained teeth while he was grinning like a maniac. Pain surged through my body as I realized, no one is going to save me.-_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

….

I'm having a poll on whom to pair Angel with, so can you please vote on my profile? Thanks! Also, should I continue this story or not? Tell me when you review please! . Arigato! At least I think that's how you spell it…

….


	3. Encounter

**Hello! This is lmncake with a new chapter! Yay! I guess…. Anyways, I made a poll recently for who Angel should pair up with. So yeah…. I also want to apologize for not updating in a while. Guess that I was just too lazy to think. Anyways, enjoy!**

…**..**

_-Third Person POV-_

Angel woke up from her seat gasping. "Are you alright Miss. Suzukimi?" the teacher asked, concern lacing his voice. "Hai." She responded quietly. Sighing, she realized that it was going to be a long day.

_-Angel's POV- (30 minutes later…)_

Finally! Half of the school day is over! Great… now I'm bored. Touching my left eye, I'm reminded of my past. Those men… they made me lose that very eye. Now I have an eye patch covering it. Hiding my terrible past along with it. **(A/N: Look at picture above to see how she looks like) **

Without realizing it, I bumped into someone and all of the contents in my bag fell out. "Gomenasai! Daijōbu?" a cute voice called out to me. Looking up, I can recognize immediately that it was Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "OMG! THE STUFF IN YOUR BACKPACK FELL OUT! LET ME HELP YOU!" Mitsukuni cried out. I sat on the ground staring at him while sweatdropping. "You don't need to panic you know." I said monotonously. Freezing, he looked at me with puppy eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? "Meet me at the host club after school today! You will get a private session with me! So in return can you forgive me?" he said the last part quietly. Sighing, I replied," If I will, can you stop looking at me like that?!" He smiled, and then nodded really fast. He ran away while screaming," You promised!" Whatever. I'll just show up for a minute then leave. If I think that he is weird and creepy, I don't even want to imagine the other guys that are in the club with him.

**-Back to classes… please wait a moment for story to continue.-**

_-Hani's POV-_

I can't wait until that girl comes! Oh wait… I don't know her name… Oh well! Three more seconds… FINALLY! I told Takashi to just walk normally, and then I ran off. As I arrived, I can see her walking calmly like a normal person should. When she reached me, I saw an eye patch covering her left eye.

"Ne ne…"

"It's Angel. Suzukimi." She told me.

"Oh! What happened to your eye?"

"Why should I tell you? How would a boy like you understand?", her voice cold yet sad at the same time.

She stood there glaring at me with her good eye. Suddenly feeling nervous, I opened the door for her and led her to my station. Before I could say anything, the doors burst open, and Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, Kao-chan, and Hika-chan walked in, with just Takashi walking behind them. "Why are you here so early Hani-sempai?" Kyo-chan asked. "Oh! Let me introduce you Angel Suzukimi! Isn't she kawaii?! Suddenly, Tama-chan held her bridal style, and said," Why look so sad my dear? Won't you show me what happened to your eye? I'll support you throu-" _SLAP! _Angel-chan looks mad… I should lighten things up. I grabbed a cake, and ran up to them. "Ne ne, don't fight, let's eat cake! But.. I also want to eat cake, so we should split it… but how do we split the peach? Should I just eat it? I-" "Mitsukuni, you said that you would host me correct?" _Nod. _"So shall we start now?"

_One hour later…_

_-Angel's POV-_

Crap! I only planned to stay for a minute, but now its 5:00! Michael is so going to kill me. Maybe I should make up a lie that I hit my head and blacked out for a bit… yeah like that would fool him. Sometimes I think that his intelligence is a curse instead of a blessing. I finally made it to my limo and guess what was inside it? Yep, a pissed off Michael. "What. Took. You. So. Long. Milady? I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. An. Hour. I. Could've. Gotten. So. Much. Work. Done. In. that. Hour!" "My my, my own _butler _yelling at me. I wonder if it's appropriate. Do you think so.. _Michael._" I said in a teasing tone. As soon as he processed what I said, he started to freak out. "I am so sorry milady! I have forgotten my status and yelled at you. Will you ever forgive me?!" Chuckling lightly, I put my pale hand on his shoulder, and closed my eyes, wishing to stay in this dream of happiness before reality comes crashing down. Letting out a small sigh, I stepped in the limo, and beckoned him to come in. "When we get home, prepare some tea. I have a feeling that some guests will arrive soon."

_-Back to the host club… (Third Person's POV)_

"You know… YOU GUYS COULD AT LEAST SHOW SOME SYMPATHY FOR ME! HARUHI! DON'T YOU FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR WEALTHY FATHER?! HE GOT SLAPPED IN THE FACE BY A GIRL!" cried Tamaki.

"I don't really feel sorry for you sempai." Haruhi bluntly replied back.

"HA HA HA HA! Tono got hit by a girl!" the twins managed to say through their laughter.

"We should go to her and apologize." Kyoya mumbled.

"Exactly! Why didn't I think of that?! You are just too smart sometimes mommy! Why do we need to apologize?"

"Because you scared her, or merely shocked her."

"**She **got shocked by **moi**?!"

"Nooo. She was just mental, so she decided to slap you." Kyoya said with heavy sarcasm.

"Really?! Then we should go comfort her about her illness then! Move out men… and girl!"

…**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter. I might consider fixing it when I feel like it, until then, you guys are stuck with this one. ~Bye! ^.^ Oh! I also forgot to tell you something! I have a poll on who Angel should be with. Please vote. (Also stated above) Review! .**


	4. Captured

**Hey! I'm back! I would like to thank the three people who have reviewed my story so far, **_**Kaylee-sempai, Espeon14, and Guest. **_**I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter. Also, I have a poll on my profile on who Angel should be with. Thank you.**

…**...**

_-Angel's POV-_

I was sitting in one of my living rooms, when they finally came. _The idiots… _I looked up to see my dear butler struggling to hold them back. This… didn't work so well since they had a martial arts champion and kendo champion with them. Letting out a small sigh, I looked to their direction and said in a small yet cold voice," You may come in when you guys stop struggling." Before I managed to look away, Tamaki Suoh grabbed in his arms and started to babble something about me being mental and that I shouldn't feel so bad about it.

"What so you mean that I'm mental?" I asked monotonously.

"Oh you poor, poor thing. You are so sick that you can't even tell that you're so utterly ill. Don't worry Kyo-"

"For your information, I am not ill or _mental_, I don't where or how you managed to get such an idea."

Kyoya Ootori cut in and decided that it was a good time to introduce himself and the rest of the people.

"Hello Lady Suzukumi, my name is Kyoya Ootori. The man that was talking about your false illness is Tamaki Suoh.-"

"B- but mommy! You said that she was mental yourself."

"Tamaki. If you haven't noticed, I was speaking rather sarcastically."

"Well you could have told me!' Tamaki responded while pouting.

"As I was saying, the two twins standing next to the plain commoner boy is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka. The small blond boy and the tall guy is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

I raised my finger and pointed at the girl and said," That commoner _boy _is a _girl. _You can tell that _she _looks more feminine than most boys and that _her _name is a girl." My day pretty much went downhill from there since they've started to threaten me, deny it, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Do you guys really think that you can threaten me? Also, why would want to tell everyone her secret? It has no benefit for me and it also won't do me any good."

They all let out a sigh. I used my hands to tell Michael to go bring some tea while I gestured them to sit down. _Tick. Tick. Tick. _So… this is awkward. We just sat there, staring at each other, it was pretty hard for me since I had to constantly move my eye back and forth to each person. Growing annoyed, I stood up, and told them to leave. They seemed pretty happy to go. Now that they're finally gone, I walked up to my room, and stayed there recalling my horrific past.

_-The next morning… (Still Angel's POV)-_

I woke up to see the smiling faces of Tamaki and the twins. I quickly covered my left eye quickly and scowled up to them. **(A/N: I know in the earlier chapters I said it was her **_**right**_** eye but now I changed it to her **_**left.**_**) ** "Michael! How come are these _fools_ here?!" I hissed. In the corner of my eye, I can see him strapped to a chair with his mouth taped. Great…. What a wonderful way to start of the day. I sat up and walked to my butler and slowly untied the ropes, and then ripped off the tape quickly. Of course he didn't yell out from the pain. He was trained to never yell out in pain. He is to protect forever with his life. I caressed his cheek and smiled faintly as he leaned into the touch. In the background, I can hear the hosts gasp. I turned around, raising my eyebrow in confusion. I stared at them for a few minutes, and finally figured it out… They were surprised that I managed to smile _and _Show some kindness to a person. I glared at them and went to the bathroom to get changed. Before I entered, I looked over my shoulder and said," You guys better be gone when I finish dressing."

_-Two hours later…-_

Class is so BORING! From my seat, I can see the twins bothering Haruhi while the girl is struggling to pay attention. The poor thing… _You're never going to escape from us Angel… no one will come and help you… no one… _"SHUT UP!" I screamed, clutching my head as an attempt to block out those voices.

"Are you alright Miss. Suzukumi?" the teacher asked.

"Hai. I just need to go to the nurses office for a bit"

"All right…"

I ran outside. Needing to get away from all humanity. As I looked around, I can see a white rabbit near the school's maze. I walked up to it, as slow as I can. As I was about to approach it, it ran away, deeper into the maze. Dammit… The game of tag continued on for awhile, until we reached the center of the maze. When I finally caught it, I heard the same voice.

"Well, I guess buying a rabbit was worth it, since it caught you."

I looked up in fear, and saw the same cruel faces that have haunted me for many nights.

"No… you… you can't be alive… I… the building was on fire." I whimpered.

"You see my dear, you can never escape us. Why don't you just stay with us like last time? You will never be alone."

"Never." I whispered.

I saw him moving his hands as if to signal someone. The smell of chloroform hit my nose. My knees buckled under my weight and I fell down. Before I entered the darkness, I can hear him say one last thing. "If only you have agreed, I wouldn't have to do something like this."

…**..**

**Finished. –**_**sigh- **_**Took me two days to type this chapter… mainly because I ran out of ideas for a while. Also, it's because I have a science test this Friday too. :( So unfair… Anyways, don't forget to review and vote on my profile! Bye!~ **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE again

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm in a middle of a new chapter right now… so please keep on waiting… if there is anyone reading my story… Anyways, I'll tell you a bit of the next chap. Angel gets tortured. That's all I'm going to tell you… and that's how far I got in the chapter anyways. So… this is quite awkward now… bye…**


	6. Awake

**Hey! I'm back! I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter! Also, on Saturday, (December 14) is Ciel's birthday! (Not related to this at all.) For those who has no clue of what I'm talking about, Ciel is from this AWESOME anime/manga called Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. I totally recommend you to watch it. Now… on with the story!**

…**..**

_-Angel's POV-_

I woke up on a cold, wet stone table. I tried moving my arms and legs only to find them chained to the table. As I looked up, I can see a… bucket? I heard the door opening and quickly shut my eyes to look like I'm sleeping. "You can stop it you know. He he. I know that you're awake" I opened my eyes and glared at the cloaked person.

"Now, you are to listen to me and do everything I say, do you understand?"

"Like hell I would. Why do you even bother kidnapping me?"

"Because I love you Angel. It's that simple… I just want to be with you _forever_."

"You sick bastard."

"If you don't agree, there will be consequences."

"No."

"Alright then, you asked for it."

He walked up to a podium and spoke into the microphone. "Release the water."

Water came rushing down on me. Only stopping for a few seconds to let me breathe and went down again. "Stop. STOP!"

"Oh… do wish to be with me now?"

"God you're such an idiot."

"You can still make fun of me even though you're about to die… how sweet."

"You want to kill me? Go ahead. It's not like I really care if I live or not.

"Alright… you asked for it."

He grabbed a whip and came down the stairs. Shit.

"So. Things are going to get real now huh?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to become one with me.'

"Go to hell."

"Bitch!" He raised it up ready to hit me, when I heard glass shattering. I can hear the guards shouting. Stuff falling and banging on the walls. I can hear him muttering some curses, until he turned to me and said, you're going to die here. He raised his arm up, bringing the whip down as hard as he can. Repeating this process over and over until I can't take it anymore and screamed. Letting the endless pain out of my mouth. "What are you yelling for bitch? Shut up!"

Still screaming, he brought the stupid thing down again. So… this is how I'm going to die huh?

_-Mori's POV- _

Where is she? I can remember how shocked I was to hear the news coming out of one of the twins mouth, announcing that Angel was gone.

_(flashback)_

_Mitsukuni and I were sitting in the host's club room during lunch time, waiting for the other hosts to come in and start the meeting. Kyoya was already in his corner, on the pineapple laptop. Tamaki burst in in his flamboyant way, screaming Haruhi's name. A few minutes later, Haruhi and the twins came in, telling everyone the dreadful news. Of course Mitsukuni started to cry and Tamaki started to babble nonsense. I sat in my spot, as still as stone. Immediately, Kyoya started to send his private army to search for her while we're here, doing nothing. I stood up and went outside to where she was, and started to walk in the direction of her kidnappers, the rest of the club following closely behind me. _**(A/N: Bet he has a GPS placed inside him… -.-')**

_That's how we ended up here… along with her faithful butler…_

_-Third Person's POV-_

Angel woke up to darkness, feeling the dried blood on her face. She looks around, only to see the beer bottle shattered near her. Feeling the cold air on her body, she looks down only to find her clothes missing.

_-Angel's POV-_

Where the hell are my clothes? Did he rape me while I was unconscious?

"I did not rape you if that's what you're wondering."

"Then where the hell are my clothes?"

"Shh… shouldn't be so loud when there are invaders."

"Ohhh…. HELP ME!"

"Shut up! If they come, you'll end up just like your mother. Dead. Don't you remember how she died? How she moved in front of you just when you were about to get stabbed? She died because of you. Actually, it was your fathers fault. He made her protect you. She never loved you."

"Shut up." I hissed.

"You should remember how your father also died. It was when you decided to run away. He got hit by a car in the process of looking for his precious daughter. Turns out you're the real murderer. Not those people that I sent."

"Bastard. You killed my parents."

"They were in the way of my plans. Anyways, your mother was about to let me take you away, until she remembered her promise to her father. They're dead because of you. Don't forget that. Your missing eyeball should be a reminder. "

With that said, he disappeared. I sat there, remembering my mother's screams as she was raped and stabbed multiple times. They forced me to watch. Scarring me for the rest of my life. As for my father, I was in the car that crashed into him. "Angel!" I turned my head to see the entire host club standing there. Noticing my lack of clothing, Mori took of his blazer and wrapped it around my body. As he was pulling me up, something stopped him halfway. We looked down to see my legs in chains. "FIRE!" I felt the blood drain from my face. Fire. Just like that time. I started to panic, my breathing getting quicker. I saw Honey grabbing an old, rusty axe, holding it up, and cut the chains away. It failed. I can see my dear butler trying to act calm. Tamaki and the twins running in circles. Haruhi and Kyoya trying to diverse a plan. Guess I'm going to die this time. "Put me down." I said coldly. Mori shook his head, pulling me closer to him. "You barely even know me. Put. Me. Down." "Done!" I looked down to see the chains clearly broken. "I can run now." Mori just started to run, ignoring my surprised yelp. We all ran down the swindling staircase, which seemed like it could go on and on forever. I glanced up and saw him, standing on top of the staircase, smiling like a maniac. His skin was falling off as the flames was about to engulf him, he turned around and walked into it. Feeling disgusted, I looked forward, and saw the door. Haruhi quickly grabbed the handle to turn it. It was locked. I guess we're all doomed now.

…**..**

**Hey. So I fixed it. Hated the original one. Hope that you guys will like this one better. Also, that isn't all of Angel's past. Sorry if it sounds a little too fast-paced. Anyways, remember to vote on who Angel can be with on my profile page. Review! Please? Whatever. Bye. **


	7. Found

**Yo. Wattsup'? Anyways, I've updated. You guys must be happy… or not… So, I changed chapter 6 just so you know… in case you want to go back and read it… Anyways, I don't own OHSHC and all that crap and hope that you guys enjoy reading this shit.**

…**..**

_-Angel's POV-_

I woke up on the bottom of the stair case. I looked around to search for the rest of the club. I saw no one. My breathing hitched as I searched franticly for them. I couldn't see any bodies. I tried to remember what happened but everything was too hazy. I sat on the ground, forcing myself to think when I realize that I'm covered in ash and dust… completely. I can't even see my skin. Am I covered in their ashes? No. It can't be. Knowing my butler, he would have called for backup. No. This isn't true. It can't.

_-Third Person's POV-_

Takashi woke up with a start, looking around, trying to figure out where he was, he realized that he was in the hospital. Letting out a breath of relief, fear took over him again. Looking around for Mitsukuni, only to find himself alone in the white room. Quickly puling of the tubes and wires attached to him, he ran out of the room. Turning down the hallway, he saw a nurse walking and ran up to her.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Oh! He's in room 205. Let me take you to him."

"Hn."

Practically bursting into the room, he saw his cousin on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Letting out a sigh, he began walking back to his room, only to find himself stopping the same nurse again.

"Angel Suzukumi."

"There's no one admitted in named like that Morinozuka-sama."

"Check."

"Yes sir."

Walking him to the desk, she quickly typed in the name, only to find a blank screen. "Do you believe me now Morinozuka-sama? Morinozuka-sama?" She turned around only to find him running down the hall…

_-Takashi's POV-_

I rushed down the hall, going into each of the host's rooms, trying to wake them up. **(A/N: Apparently his GPS works now… =.=) **After gathering them all, we set out to her home.

_-20 minutes later….-_

We arrived in front of her mansion, only to see a bunch of police officers surrounding it. We can't enter, even after we told them our status. Luckily, we have someone called "the shadow king.." When we entered, we found her mansion completely trashed. "Oh! You guys are finally here!" We all turned around to the source of the voice. It was her butler, Michael.

"Oh! Mon ami! Where's Angel? My dear daughter here is worried sick about her BFF!"

"But we're not BFF's senpai, we barely-"

"Ah! Ha ha ha ! **Just play along Haruhi!**Ahem, anyways, as I was saying, do you know where is Angel?"

"No. If I did, she would be here, sitting in her study, going through paper work with me assisting her."

"Why would she be doing something as boring as that?"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't have any parents and has to take care of the COMPANIES! You idiot!"

"I never knew that!" _–cue sweatdrop-_

I don't think that we'll be able to get far, since Michael found out that he hates Tamaki. Now, time to put Mitsukuni to bed. (Michael insisted that we stay here, up stairs isn't ruined _yet.)_

_-Angel's POV-_

Run. That was the only word going on in my in right now. They're probably saved. They can't be dead. I can't kill more people. "Takashi! Kyoya! Mitsukuni! Anyone!" Gripping my head in despair, I run, cutting my feet on the broken rubble. _Squish._ I look down to see a corpse. Lifting my foot up, I can see that it was one of my kidnappers. _Ha. They deserve to die. _Ignoring the other dead bodies, I continue forward. Nothing can stop me now. Pushing open the door of another exit, I made it outside. Now, where to go to now?

_-Third Person's POV-_

Currently, the host club and Michael is sitting in Angel's upstairs living room.

"We can always have one my family's highly trained search dogs sniff her out."

"Yes, but they would just lead us to my master's previous place where her kidnappers kept her. Don't forget that's burned down."

"She's there."

"What do you mean senpai?"

"She was covered in ashes and dirt, remember? She's probably more dirty, so when the police found us, they probably thought that it was just another dead body."

_ -silence-_

"Gee Mori-senpai, this is the first time we heard you talk this much. Are you that concerned about Angel?"

"Shall we leave now?"

"Hn."

_-Angel's POV-_

Looking ahead of me, I can see a small opening that leads to society. Looking back once more, I smirked, and ran.

_-Michael's POV-_

We are now sitting in the Hitachiin's limousine. As we're driving, I let my thoughts drift back to milady. She's been through so much… I wonder how this will affect her now? Probably be colder. I failed as her loyal butler. I couldn't be there when she needed me. When I meet her… it shall be the last time. I'll meet her in the future… just not now. I can't take the guilt. I just need to escape for a while. I love her too much. Yes, it seems wrong isn't it? For a butler that's in love with his mistress? Also… I'm 22 while she's only 15. It's just wrong. Life… is just so unfair. I got jolted out of my thoughts when the driver announced that we're here. As I looked at the building, I can see footprints in the dirt, heading towards the road that the driver just came in from. Could it be that she escaped that way?!

_-Angel's POV-_

I stopped for a moment. I looked back to see how far I have gone, and I see… movement. I can see people moving around that wretched place. Letting curiosity take over, I sneaked back and climbed a tree, just to be safe. I looked down, only to regret doing it. I saw the host club, searching for me desperately. Then, there's Michael… staring up at me. I quickly shook my head… hoping he won't tell the others where I am.

"Angel! ANGEL! I found you! Please come down!"

Before I could even protest, I carried down by Takashi. When we reached down, everybody bombarded me with stupid questions.

"Why?" I whispered "Why did you even bother looking for me?"

"Angel…"

"Nevermind. Let's just go home."

The car ride was silent and full of tension. Most of it coming from me. Don't they understand?! If they get close to me, I would only bring them harm. That's why I don't let anyone get close to me, let alone be my friend. That's my fate… to be alone forever.

…**..**

**Hey. Sorry I didn't update in like forever. I got writer's block for a moment… so yeah. Sorry if this chapter sucks and sounds so depressing… I think. That's what you get when I'm listening to really depressing music. (I listen to depressing music on a daily bases. I'm also dressed depressingly…. O.O Anyways… bye… and review… or whatever.**


	8. Burn

**Yo. I decided to update early this time. You should be thankful. Anyways, I don't own OHSHC. Remember that and keep it in your brain… 'cause I'm not going to keep on typing it in every single chapter. It'll just be troublesome and I'm as lazy as hell. So… enjoy reading shit.**

…**..**

_-Tamaki's POV-_

Finally the car ride ended! YAY! It was so scary and tense in there! I need my darling daughter!

"HARUHI! HARUHI! COME TO DADDY!"

"Why don't you shut the hell up?"

"But I wasn't talking to you Angel, I was talking to-"

"Yeah. I get it. Haruhi. Not your daughter."

"Yes she is."

"Then who's the mother?"

"Kyoya!"

"So…. You made love to Kyoya?"

"No…."

"Then, she's not your daughter. Cause obviously none of you gave birth to her. Get out of your stupid world and get back to reality."

"But I am in re-"

"You know what? Shut up."

She's so mean to me! I can see Haruhi coming towards me. Maybe she's going to console her dear father! Oh! I can see it now! She goes up to me, holding my hand gently while asking if I'm okay. SQUEL!

_-Kyoya's POV-_

He's having those 'moments' of his. I wonder if my hospital has a free room right now? Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"So tell me Angel. What happened to you while we were gone?"

"….."

"You know you're going to have to answer soon."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you even bother looking for me? I'm fine being by myself. Why do you even bother trying to help me? I've dealt with stuff like this many times before."

"So this has happened more than once?"

_-Angel's POV-_

Crap. I've said too much. I need to get out of here. The pressure is too much for me. Looking around for an exit, I found that the door from the room we're currently in is open. I glanced at Kyoya, who keeps on asking me useless questions. He thinks that he can actually get stuff out of me. How idiotic. And I thought that he was smart. A maid came in, carrying our tea and cake. 1… 2… 3… _CRASH! _After successfully making the tea cart fall down, I made my quick escape. Running like I did before, never looking back. I will escape from everything, I will desert everything and be on my own… I need no one.

_-Michael's POV-_

Mistress… be free. Go where ever you need. By the time that you come back, I will return too. I know that you know of my plans.

_-Third Person POV- (flashback)_

_Michael looked around his empty room, making sure that everything was packed away. Looking on his desk, he sees an envelope. Picking it up, he sees his mistress's signature on the top. Opening the letter, he reads it._

_Michael,_

_ Go. Go and be free. Escape from what's haunting you and return in exactly three years. I shall return by that time too. I have informed all of the servants in this manor… I'll miss you. Don't have doubts on leaving… you can still go get the happiness you deserve. Don't mind me… I've gotten used to living only in the darkness. There's no hope for me. If we accidently meet on the street, ignore me. I'll shall do the same. Goodbye, my loyal butler. May you find happiness._

_Angel Suzukumi, your master_

_-Michael's POV-_

I walked downstairs… only to find a very pissed off host club. Tamaki ran up to me, screaming "MICHAEL! ANGEL RAN AWAY! DON'T WORRY…. WE'LL FIND HER! RIGHT KYOYA?!"

"Sure."

"SEE! SEE! HE SAID THAT HE WOULD SO CALM DOWN!"

But… I didn't say anything…. Deciding to ignore him, I walked to Kyoya and asked him if he could take over Angel's companies, until she came back of course. At first, he flat out refused. But... after a little coaxing (3 hours), he agreed. Having that out of the way, I said goodbye to them, leaving out of the doorway… little did they know that's it the last time that they're going to see me.

_-Angel's POV-_

I have spent 3 hours sitting in my limo. Going nowhere. I seriously have no idea what to do now. Urgh. Looking at the map again, I found an interesting place, called Las Vegas. Hmm…. It's located in Nevada. I called my pilot, telling him to get my jet ready. I looked at my small bag. It would do for now. I can't turn back. No matter what. "Go." I told the driver quietly. 30 minutes later, we arrived. Walking towards my jet, I let out a deep sigh. As we flew off, I looked back, feeling the loneliness in my chest again. Stop. I can't keep thinking like this. If I do, I'll just end up breaking faster than I expect myself to. Stupid feelings… they just get in my way. That's why it's better to leave everyone now, then later. Tearing my eyes away from the window, I let myself fall into a deep sleep. I woke up to a jolt, only to see the plane on fire. Panic set in me as I ran to the Captain. Instead of finding him, I found half of his body… still set on fire. Not able to keep it in, I let myself rid of the contents in my stomach. I stood up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Looking at the body once more, I turned and ran. Searching for an open door, I thought of something. In every situation, I always end up running from it. Ha. Wonder if I would end up doing that again in the future. Now, is not the time to be thinking of nonsense. I need to get out of here quickly… or I die. Actually, that sounds kind of good right now. Before I can think of anything else, I found an exit. Perfect. Putting my hand on the handle, I yanked. It didn't move. Pulling on it harder and harder, letting my hands get blistered. Until, I heard voices on the other side of the door. _Help. Help is here._

"Please help! I'm stuck in here! I'm here! Help me!"

They took too long. The smoke was too overwhelming, I can't breathe anymore. The fire was growing closer to me. The heat making me feel like my skin is melting off. Staring at the ceiling, I closed my eyes and let myself enter the darkness.

…**..**

**Hey. So, you finished reading it. Congratulations. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that it sounds too fast-paced, if it isn't then…. Yay….. Okay…. This is getting awkward. So remember to vote and review! Though I don't really like this chapter… I'll add more drama and sadness to the next one. K? Review? Whatever… do what you want. I don't give a crap. Bye.**


	9. Panic

**Yo. So… I finally updated again. Not to many reviews though… but whatever. Anyways, I want to thank **_**Mizzuki, myra k kuran, **_**and **_**Fluttershy 2059110 **_**for reviewing. God… typing all those names was so tiring. Anyways, here's the damn story.**

…**..**

_-Third Person's POV-_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hey! Her heart's beating!"

"Hurry! Call Dr. Gerox!"

"Angel Suzukumi, are you awake?"

_-Angel's POV-_

I slowly opened my eyes. The bright lights, momentarily blinding me. Blinking. Trying to raise my head from a pillow. Wait. Pillow? I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I alive? I can't be. No. I'm back in this wretched world. No. Turning my head, I'm greeted with a bunch of strangers. Turning to my left, I see a man in his forties, holding a clipboard and writing something down.

"Who… who are you?" I whispered.

"Ah. You are awake. I am Dr. Gerox. If you're wondering how I know your name, you should know that you're quite famous. I'm actually quite honored to be in your presence right now."

"… I see… I would like to be put in a secluded room. "

"Ah… yes yes. May I ask why?"

"You may be treating me, but it doesn't give you the right to ask something like that."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Tch."

I'm put in a wheel chair, and then wheeled off to my room. In that very room, I found out that I couldn't give birth at all due to the accident. I was told that a piece of the plane stabbed deeply into my stomach. I didn't care. Children would just be bothersome. Like I said before, I don't need anyone. He finally left me alone. I sit on my bed, drawing my knees close to me, I felt one tear drop roll down my cheek. Sucking in a shaky breath, hoping that it would stop me from crying. I already lost so much… does _this _have to be taken away too? I shut my eyes tightly, successfully stopping the coming tears. Crying would be useless. Crying is for weak people. I'm not weak. Staring out the window, I sit in darkness.

_-Michael's POV-_

"_Two days ago, there was a plane crash… in Paris. Unfortunately, it was your mistress. There are some things re-"_

I quickly crumpled the rest of the letter and threw it away. That's right… I sent people to follow her. I can't let her go. Now, I regret letting her. But, I can't go visit her. No matter how much I want to. I'll just have to rely on these reports.

_-Kaoru's POV- (Two days ago) _

I woke up early again. For some reason, nightmares have been attacking me in my sleep. I walked to the living room, turning on the T.V, and watched the news. **(A/N: God, I make him sound so old…) **

"_Today there was a plane crash in Paris. We found out that there was only one passenger and the pilot. Unfortunately, the pilot died, but the passenger survived. Right now, the FBI is currently trying to find the reason why the plane crashed. Please stay tuned to find out more."_

I sat on the sofa. Trying register what I saw. On the plane, was the family crest of the Suzukumi's. Angel's… there. Realizing it, I felt excitement rush through my veins. Running to my room, I jump on my bed, waking Hikaru up.

"Hika! Guess what?!"

"What? I'm still sleeping. Just shut up for 5 more minutes then tell me."

"Ok. 1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi, 4 mississippi, 5 mississippi. WAKE UP HIKA!"

"That was not 5 minutes."

"I found out where Angel is."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Let's call everyone else."

"Sure."

_(30 minutes later…)_

The host club, sat around our living, looking either bored or pissed.

"So… you're telling us that you've found Angel?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep!"

"Of course they found her my darling daughter! But, what everyone doesn't know, is that I _already _know her location!

"So… where is it Tono?"

"SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD! "

"You are close Tamaki. She's currently in Paris."

"OMIGOSH! SHE IS? LET'S GO EVERYONE!"

That's pretty much how we end up going to Paris… in a commoner's plane so Haruhi wouldn't feel 'uncomfortable'.

_-Angel's POV-_

They're coming. I can feel it. I need to get out of here. But…. I can't move. It hurts too much. Dr. Gerox came in. Perfect. I can use him.

"Dr. Gerox…"

"Hmm…?'

"I need to leave. I have no where to stay and I don't have enough time to get a hotel room or whatever… and my stomach still hurts. I need to stay with you for the time being. Also, you're a doctor, you can help me if something goes wrong."

"Well, this is so sudden. I don't know how to answer you."

"God dammit. Just answer Yes, or no."

"Yes. I will assist you Ms. Suzukumi. I just hope that one day you will trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

I stayed silent. Trust. Ha. It can destroy before you even know it. I watched as he gathered my stuff. About 20 minutes later, we left. The car ride was deathly silent.

"Do you think that you can quit your job?"

"What?"

"I need you to protect me. If you're not here, I will be unprotected. For the time being, I can only be inside your house."

"But if I do, I won't have any more money."

"Tch. You're so stupid. You can take your medical equipments _here, _and do whatever you do at your house. It's so simple."

"Yes, but what if my boss doesn't agree?"

"Then you go on your knees and beg him."

Our conversation pretty much stopped there. I need him. He can cover for me. He better not make me regret my decision on using him.

_-Kyoya's POV-_

I am _never _going to go in a commoner's plane again. Stupid kid in the back kept kicking my seat. Walking out of the airport, I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Angel. She's the only thing that have been occupying my mind during the entire ride. Her. Just the thought of her makes me want to be with her. Ugh. I need to stop thinking. I'm an Ootori, I don't need these silly feelings. We walked towards my waiting limo, yes, my limo. There's no way am I going in a commoner's taxi. Being on the plane is enough. Now, let's see where Mori-sempai will lead us…

_-Angel's POV-_

They're here. I've been living in his house for about a week. It was a nice house actually. But right now is not the time to talk about his house. I need to make sure that every window, curtain, and door in this house is closed. I rushed around, closing everything. As I was about to pull the last curtains together, I saw a limo pass by with the Ootori's family crest on it. I quickly pulled them together, then ran to my room. Hearing me running, Marcus, (I found out that it was his first name) ran to me, asking if everything was okay. I shook my head and pushed him out. I sit on my bed, thinking of what happened in the past few days. I almost died on a plane, I met Marcus, and now I'm living with him for the time being. I got to know him pretty well, since he talks so much. It pisses me off. We need to start moving now… if we don't… I'll be found and everything will be ruined.

…**...**

**God… I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I'm so sorry if it sounds too fast-paced. I kind of need it to be rushed right now… Anyways, you guys should be happy that I updated this fast. Review and vote alright? Or not… I seriously don't give a crap. (But still… review?)**


	10. Discovered

**Hey. So… I'm back with a new chapter. So sorry if the last chapter sounded a bit fast-paced. You'll find out why in the future chapters… I'm currently trying to make it not sound fast. And thank you for all of the people who reviewed… it meant a lot to me… Now… here's the story.**

…**..**

_-Angel's POV-_

I burst out of my room, feeling as if I'm about to be trapped in my nightmare again. I can't let that happen… if it comes true… then I'll lose my sanity. I ran to Marcus's room, as I opened the door, I found him treating a patient.

"Ah… Angel, do you need something?"

"Yes."

"Well… can you come back later? I'm a bit busy right now."

"No, you come here now. The patient can wait."

"Angel… we went over this many times, you need to wait until I'm done, then we talk or play a game."

"No. I need you _now._"

Letting out a sigh, he followed me out of the room, _after _apologizing to the damn patient. What's with him and apologizing?

_-Marcus (Dr. Gerox)'s POV)-_

Urgh. Damn her. The first time she called me out, was when she was bored and needed me to entertain her. The second time, was to watch T.V. The third time was to cook her food! Who does she think I am?! Her butler? I'll show her who's boss. By the time I'm do-

"Old man, make me tea."

"WHAT?! You called me out just for that? I'm very busy you know? I- I'll make it… hold on."

_-5 minutes later…-_

As I poured out the tea, I saw that she wasn't herself. She was more… anxious than usual.

"Is that it?"

"No. We need to discuss some… stuff."

"Like?"

"They're here. Looking for me."

"So…."

"So, we leave and travel around a bit."

I sat still, shocked. We've been here for about a month now. **(A/N: Yes… the host club has been searching for her for about a month.) **Now she tells me to move. Great. I'm not sure if I should really follow her plans, because here's the catch, she never _really _told me who 'they' were.

"What if I don't want to go with you?"

"… Fine."

"What do you mean 'fine'?"

"Stay. I'll go by myself."

"But-"

"JUST STAY!"

I sat there, watching as she fell deeper into her madness… not knowing what to do next.

_-Angel's POV-_

I feel so hopeless. I feel so empty. I'm abandoned again. The loneliness is coming back… much quicker than before. I stood up, walking to my room, hoping to get away from this place.

_-time skip…. Now it's midnight.-_

I quietly pulled out my small luggage bag, hoping that Marcus doesn't hear me. I opened the front door and slipped out. I closed the door and wandered down the stairs. As I made it to the sidewalk, I look up to whisper a silent goodbye. I turned around and continued my destination down the streets.

_-Takashi's POV-_

I looked out of my window, taking a short break from homework. **(A/N: They had their homework and notes shipped to Paris everyday so they won't get behind in school.) **I looked down at the streets, only to see a small figure walking. Why would anyone want to be walking at a time like this? Confusion clouded me for a moment… until I came to a conclusion. That's Angel. I slipped out of my temporary 'home' for a moment to confirm my doubts. When I reached the bottom floor, the figure was gone. I stop for a second or so, deciding that I should follow whoever it is, I ran.

_-Angel's POV-_

Shit. I saw Takashi looking down at me. I started to run, hoping that I would lose him by the time he got down. I can't let him find me, I can't let anyone. As I reached an intersection, I paused, not knowing where to go next. Then… I heard him call my name. His voice. He's here. A human being. I haven't had any human interaction at all in this past month… except for Marcus. I usually tend to ignore the patients that comes… I felt fear starting to rise up in my chest… I closed my eyes and ran. I didn't care where I was headed… I just need to be away from him. He caught up to me, grabbing me by my waist. Ha. Obviously he would catch me… I don't even know why I bothered running in the first place. He turned me around and looked at me. Inspecting me, making sure if I was okay. Idiot. Doesn't he know that I was already damaged long ago?

_-Takashi's POV-_

I found her… I finally found her. I put her over my shoulder **(A/N: Way to be a gentleman Mori…) **knowing that she would fight back. I walked back to my home, hoping that she would stop hitting me… About 10 minutes later, we made it. The minute I set her down, she tried to escape, but failed miserably. At the entrance, stood the host club. I contacted them while I was running. I knew that she was going to try to escape. I won't let her run this time.

_-Kyoya's POV-_

I felt my throat being clogged up, my palms getting sweaty. I can see her right in front of me, looking like she did before. I wanted to get answers from her, where she was, what happened? I can never seem to get information out of her. Seeing her starting to get tense, that's when I decided to speak…

"Angel, it's so good to see you back."

"I didn't want to be _back._"

"You… you didn't want to be back with us Angel-chan?" Hunny asked, tears dripping off his face.

"No."

With that said, she turned around and ran to Mori's room. We all stood there, stunned. Everyone thought that she wanted to be back… except for me. I only did it because they wanted me to and Tamaki kept bothering me about… 24/7. I cleared my throat and decided that now would be a good time to go and eat. We ended up going to a restaurant while leaving my top guards surrounding the place… in case she decided to run away. We rode away on my limo… with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

_-Angel's POV-_

I'm here… stuck in Takashi's room. I need to get out of here soon. They're coming… ready to let me enter that nightmare again. I know that Kyoya would probably set up guards around the place, so I found a body pillow, and put Takashi's clothing on it. Satisfied that it kinda looked like him, I opened the window and chucked it out. Immediately, guards surrounded it in a circle. _Idiots. _While they were distracted, I ran out and disappeared. I turned around a corner and saw a taxi heading my way. I stuck my hand out and it made its way to me. I told him that I needed a ride to the nearest airport. During the car ride, I called up to the airport and made sure that they had an open seat for me. I'm heading to London. I looked through my bag and made sure all my personal items were in there… and of course… my black credit card. I tucked it in my bag, making sure that my gun was also in there.

…**..**

**I'm so sorry for making this chapter boring… do you guys want me to continue the depressioness? Or start making things happier? I personally think that this chapter sucks… but whatever. Review and vote k?**


	11. Running

**Yo. Wattsup? It seems that I've been updating quicker lately… Anyways, I'm so sorry that my previous chapter was so crappy. I hated it so much. If you've read it, you would've noticed that I've asked if I should continue making things depressing or happy. So far, someone has advised me to make it happier. I will **_**try **_**to make it happen since I'm usually better at writing depressing stuff. (I've written some stories on paper a while ago and didn't post them online…) With that said, here's the story.**

…**..**

_-Angel's POV-_

A year has gone by ever since my 'visit' in Paris. The host club has given up on finding me, and I've been living peacefully. I am currently in London and enjoyed learning their culture. Although I get peace and quiet, the loneness is catching up on me, and I'm feeling the pain. Every night I sleep, I can see the dreaded place where I have been raped. One by one, they took turn using me for their pleasure. Men. Such vulgar beings. I hate all of them… all they do is use you. No matter how much I hate them, there are also honest, caring men. I have been proven that by Michael and my father as an example. My father is also a good example, that if you get close to someone, it will only lead to betrayal and hurt. I have closed of my heart long ago, and lost the way to feel. Cold is the only way to describe me. Pain is what I feel. Betrayal is what I've experienced.

_-Kaoru's POV-_

It's been a year since we last saw Angel. I knew that it was a bad idea to leave her behind… even Kyoya looked uneasy about it. Ever since she disappeared _again,_ the host club has become… what's the word… emptier. Everyone misses her, either romantically, or as a friend. Although it's only a hunch, I think that Mori-senpai and Kyoya like or even possibly _love_ her. As for me, I don't really know. My feelings are all mixed up, and right now I'm dealing with Hikaru and his new found love of Haruhi. Every single night, he would whine to me about how Haruhi might be in love with Tono. Letting out a small sigh, I walk up the grand staircase, into the adjoining bedroom, ready for another night of ranting.

_-Angel's POV-_

I made my way down the street, avoiding human contact. I can't let myself be noticed. They would find me, and drag me down, and the host club would be able to find me too. Sometimes, I have thought of just giving everything up and just let myself be… free. Free of all the pain, the stress, the loneliness, my past. But no matter how much I wish for it, it never comes true. I can't even _dream _that I'm free. Am I forever trapped in this never-ending nightmare?

_-Kyoya's POV-_

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep thanks to my insomnia. During these moments, I would just go on my laptop, and check the stock market. But in the past few months, I've been letting my thoughts drift. It keeps coming back to her and wondering how she is. I feel so pathetic. I never felt any concern for anyone, but the host club… though I will never admit it to anyone… _ahem… _I turned my head to my digital clock and the bright, red numbers flashed 3:30. Ugh. I need to try to get some sleep.

_-Angel's POV-_

I made my way into a small café, and ordered tea accompanied by scones. It has been my favorite breakfast ever since I tried it. Usually there would be more stuff that comes with it, but I like only the two of them. I know, I'm weird. I quickly finished my breakfast and made my way back to the busy streets. I looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds gathering together into a huge clump. It's going to rain. Great. I pulled my thin cardigan close to my small frame, and made my way down the street, getting lost in the sea of people.

_-Takashi's POV-_

Ever since that day, I keep blaming myself that it was my fault for leaving her behind. Of course everyone assured that it wasn't… but I don't believe them. I need to protect her. She's just like Mitsukuni, someone precious to me. And now I've let her slip through my fingers. I was so careless. I could've paid attention to her better, try to understand her situation. But I didn't. I have failed you Angel, I don't know how you can forgive me.

_-Angel's POV-_

I stopped mid-step when I heard the thunder boom loudly in my ears. I knew that it was going to start raining, yet I didn't run into a store or restaurant to seek shelter… I just stood in the middle of the street, closing my eyes and feel the rain beat on my skin. I stood there for a minute or so, before I snapped out of it and continued my destination to my home. I stuck my keys into the door handle, and pushed myself in. I started the fire in the fireplace, dried myself off, and changed into some dry clothes. I sat down in front of the fireplace with a steaming cup of tea in my hand. Letting myself relax, I let my thoughts drift to whatever subject they want to. Unfortunately, it strayed to a thought that I've managed to avoid all this time. The host club. We're they mad at me? Are they okay? Several thoughts of concern towards the host club filled my mind. I closed my eyes, feeling myself growing weary. My life before my escapee to London was… hectic. Everything has to be well planned, should I do this, is this too risky? Every single movement I make, every single word I say, could've risked my exposure more. I rarely get to go outside, I rarely get to meet anyone. I've been trapped all my life. Rinsing my cup in the sink, I felt so drained. I was in need of comfort, love, happiness… Was I ready to let all of that in my life? Am I ready to be betrayed and hurt once reality crashes down? No, I'm not. It's useless trying to get into a dream just to escape reality. Thinking these pathetic thoughts are going to make me fall down faster. I do not need this… I'm fine closing up my thoughts and feelings. I regret letting my thoughts go loose… it resulted in more sadness.

_-Michael's POV-_

I woke up with a start, gasping for air as memories of the nightmare flashed in my mind. No. It's not true. It's not going to happen. It's not going to happen. My mistress. My dear dear mistress. Every night I think of her. Every day I miss her presence. I want to see her so badly. The previous letter, showed how much peace she got. I was so happy for her. As for me, I'm doing fine… though I won't tell you what I've been doing yet.

_-Kaoru's POV-_

Everyday it's the same thing. Wake up, school, host, do homework, and hear Hika's ranting. I can't take it anymore. Doing the same thing over and over again. I feel like a robot. Everyone is growing agitated too. Apparently, they feel the same. We all sat in a circle, in the host club. Tono decided that we should have a trip… But where?

"Let's go to Hawaii Tama-chan!"

"Hn."

"Naw, let's go to London boss."

"I need to clean my house, buy groceries, and do the laundry."

"Hmm… how about Fiji Island?"

"Yes! That's it Kyoya! We should all go there and relax! Not London… that's where all British people go to."

"Actually, Tamaki-senpai, that's where they come from."

"Oh really?! My sweet daughter is full of knowledge!"

"Uhh… that's why she's an honor student boss."

"Oh yeah! I always knew that you were a bright daughter!"

"… Sure…"

"Anyways, we shall leave on tomorrow, it's Friday anyways, so pack your bags tonight. Any complaints?"

"We wanted to go to London! The fashion there is so awesome!"

"No. Everyone decided on Fiji Island. If you don't want to go, you can stay here."

"No! We'll go…"

Hikaru and I walked out of the host club, feeling so dejected… until…

"Maybe we should go to London… it sounds pretty interesting."

"It's too late Haruhi, I already booked our hotel."

"That fast senpai?!"

"Of course. It's pretty easy when it's your family's hotel."

"Oh… is it going on my debt?

"Not this time."

"…"

Slamming the door, Hika ran down the stairs, hatred emitting to the shadow king. I guess he had have an obsession for London… Anyways, I think that this is going to be a good change for us. At least for me. I need to get rid of my thoughts of her.

_-Angel's POV-_

I sat in the middle of the room, eating my dinner quietly in the large crowd. The food was delicious here… I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. As I was eating, I a man passed by me, whispering in my ear, "Your time is going to be up soon. They're coming."My eyes widen, and my breath hitched. I turned my head around and he was gone. No. No no no no. They can't find me. I've been hiding so well, I- That day. When I stood in the rain. How could I've been so foolish?! To stand right in the open where they could have found me so easily! I'm lucky that they didn't shoot me in the head right then and right there. Never am I going to step foot outside again. But now, I need to get out of here. If I stay in here, they'll find me. I ran to my home, grabbed my precious belongings and stuffed it in my bag. I need to get way form this place. I called the airport, asking if they have a ticket for Fiji Island. That place is one of the paradise places. They won't think of searching for me there… at least for now. This is my life now… running and running and running.

…**..**

**So… what did you guys think of this chapter? Better than the last one that's all I know. The ending sounded fast-paced huh? Urgh! I couldn't think of anything else… sorry. Anyways, I'm already having an idea for the next chapter… so cross your fingers for it! Anyways, I put up a NEW poll on my profile. Should Michael die? Go on there and vote if you think if he die or live. Bye… and don't forget to review…**


End file.
